Furious Angels
by Polkadotdotdot
Summary: On a visit to a far away world Uhura is taken over by an energy turning her into a living weapon. With her relationship with Spock still growing, how will she deal with these new talents and why do the Turians want her for themselves? S/U ON HOLD
1. Strange New World

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did...but I don't so no money being made here! Some stuff is taken from other Sci-fi ideas so I also don't own the Turians.

--------------------------------------

She sighed lightly as she woke, stretching her arms out and above her head in a vain attempt to relieve the muscle tension in her lower back. It didn't work. Nyota Uhura huffed as she rolled over onto her side, her eyes opening and brow creasing in confusion. She didn't even hear him get up this morning.

She never did.

Since the attack from Nero and the destruction of Vulcan, something had changed profoundly in their relationship. Spock, normally so withdrawn and logical, had been giving into his human side more and more. She smiled remembering the first night he had turned up at her door looking so sheepish.

"_Lieutenant Uhura, I am sorry for the interruption so late" he said quietly, his eyes soft. Uhura smiled gently at him._

"_Not at all Commander, I wasn't sleeping" it was the truth too. She had gone to bed an hour previously and had spent most of that time lying awake staring at the ceiling. "Can I help you with anything?"_

_Spock stood silently for a moment, motionless, before letting his eyes close and a small sigh break free._

"_May I come inside? This is not a matter I wish to discuss with you in the hallway" he said. Uhura nodded lightly and stepped aside, allowing the door to slide shut behind them. She walked to the bed and sat down, motioning for him to do the same. There was something wrong, she could feel it. His jaw was set in what appeared to be determination and he seemed, dare she think it, restless._

"_Spock, what's wrong?" She asked, watching as he paced up and down in front of her. "Come on, talk to me!"_

_He suddenly stopped and turned to face her, his heart thumping in his chest. _

"_I want you to know that what I am about to say is not easy for me. Growing up on Vulcan, I had been brought up to restrain my emotions" He said, his smooth voice tight. "But every time I look at you, I find myself perfectly willing to push aside these teachings" _

_Uhura smiled. He was nervous._

"_After losing my Mother and my home world I had a chance to reflect on our situation" Uhura scrunched her nose in distaste at the word 'situation.' Situation implied a problem that something needed to be fixed. How she felt was anything but a situation. _

"_I wondered if my Father had ever told my mother how he felt and I came to the conclusion that although she most likely knew, she may never have heard it from him personally more than a handful of times." _

_He moved over to kneel in front of the bed edge which Uhura sat and he took both her hands in his own. _

"_It had come to my attention that had you not demanded I switch your station to the Enterprise that I would have lost you as well, I do not think that I could handle the pain that would have brought me to lose you also"_

"_Spock...." She began but was soon cut off._

"_Please allow me to finish Nyota" He said gently, his voice barely above a whisper. "I suppose what I am trying to tell you is that... I love you"_

_She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Without warning she leaned forward, falling gently onto him and crushing her lips against his. The action was a surprise but not unwanted and he wrapped his arms around her waist returning the kiss with equal passion._

_Spock did not return to his quarters that night._

She smiled to herself, brushing through her long hair and pulling half of it into a pony tail and leaving the rest to hang down her back. With one last check in the mirror of hair, make-up and clothing she finally decided she was ready to go.

She walked quickly through the halls of the great ship that she had come to view as her home. It wasn't just because the Enterprise was the flagship of Star Fleet, not anymore; she had grown close with all the members of the command crew and really began to feel like this was where she was meant to be. Fate, she called it.

"Good morning Lieutenant Uhura, nice of you to join us" Kirk said from his usual position in the captain's chair.

"Good morning Captain" She said lightly, putting her ear piece in. The familiar static was comforting in her right ear and the controls welcoming under her hands. The corners of her mouth lifted the smallest amount as she felt Spock's sideways glance at her from his own station. There was a familiar buzz in her ear as a message was relayed to them.

"Alright everybody, listen up" Kirk said, authority written in his voice. "We have orders from Star Fleet to pick up the Turian ambassador to earth and bring him back with us for democratic discussions. It's a simple escort mission, nothing we can't handle" He said, a small smug smile playing on his lips. Uhura rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"Mr Sulu, set a course, warp 4" Sulu nodded and within seconds the ship was moving towards its destination. Uhura loved the bridge when it was like this, of course she loved it at all times but there was a certain laid back family atmosphere that made her feel especially at home on the Enterprise.

"Permission to speak freely captain?" Chekov said suddenly causing some of the other crew members to turn around and take notice, including Uhura and Spock.

"Of course, go ahead" Kirk said. The young Russian scrunched his brow and shrugged.

"What do Turians look like? I've never seen one before" He said. There was a small chuckle among the crew members of the bridge. Kirk shrugged.

"I'm going to be honest Chekov; your guess is as good as mine! I've never seen one before either" Kirk said, "You've seen one right Uhura?" He said turning to the communications officer.

"I have" She nodded then looked at Chekov, "They look basically like lizards but their mouths are shaped like a cat. They also have blue blood" She said. Kirk smirked at her.

"Lizard cats Lieutenant?" He said attempting to hold in a laugh, Uhura shrugged at him.

"It's the best description I can give Captain, you'll have to just see for yourself" She said. Kirk turned back to the view screen with an amused grin.

"Dropping out of warp in 3, 2, 1..." Sulu announced as the ship suddenly slowed and began to come to a halt. Kirk stood up out of his chair, Uhura and Spock doing the same.

"Okay, Uhura you're with me. I'm going to need someone to translate Turian for me" He then looked to Spock. "Spock you have the bridge"

The three walked along the corridors together towards the transporter room Kirk and Spock walking side by side as Uhura fell slightly behind. It was funny to think that the two men who had started out with such a hostile and tense relationship were now suddenly almost what you could call best friends. They had their professional relationship of Captain and First Officer but then there was a new layer forming, a less formal layer that allowed the two men to talk about other things beyond just Star Fleet and the ship. They had even begun playing chess together on a regular basis.

Uhura stood on her pad as Spock walked up to her; Kirk was busy talking to Scotty.

"Promise me you will be careful Nyota" Spock said quietly. Uhura smiled softly at him and reached out for his hands.

"I promise" She smiled, "But you have to promise that if I come back in less than perfect condition that you won't give Jim a hard time" Spock frowned.

"If you are referring to the last time you were off ship and you returned with an inch long cut on your forehead and a sprained ankle then I would like to defend myself by pleading that I was simply vexed by the situation and concerned for your well being" He said, the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

In hindsight he may have gone slightly overboard in his reaction. Uhura and Chekov had beamed down to the surface of a planet on a basic reconnaissance mission. Uhura had simply tripped while running, hitting her head in the process. On returning to the ship, the Vulcan gave Chekov a look that rendered the Russian speechless and terrified. Even now the pilot found it hard to look Spock in the eye.

"Whatever you say" She smiled. Jim sighed and walked onto his pad.

"Geez are we going to have a tearful goodbye every time one of you beams off this ship? It's getting exhausting" He said sarcastically. Uhura rolled her eyes at him then looked at Scotty.

"Energize Mr Scott"

Spock stood for a moment and watched them disappear before sighing lightly and turning back out the door towards the bridge.

---------------------

I know it's a bit slow starting but I promise it will get better, I just needed to set some things up!


	2. Rise and Shine

The first thing Uhura noticed about the planet was the heat that instantly hit her when she materialised. The sky was an orange and yellow streaked with white clouds; she supposed that it must have been evening with the sun setting.

"Alright, there's the temple straight ahead of us" Jim said pointing to the large sandstone building in front of them across the town square "That's where we've to meet the ambassador"

Suddenly he froze, his eyes following a creature that walked past his peripheral vision. The creature was taller than Jim was and wearing what looked to be power armour. The Turian was standing the way a human would only he was thinner with powerful almost dinosaur type legs. Uhura also hadn't been lying when she made the cat comparison, sure enough his mouth was shaped like a cats but his skin was that of a reptile and where hair would have been his head pulled up in separate pieces like spines. Uhura giggled at Jim's reaction.

"That...that is a Turian?" He asked and Uhura nodded.

"That's right, a reptile race. Hence why the planet is so warm" She frowned suddenly, "Stop staring! You know, to them, you're the one who looks funny"

"Ha ha very funny Lieutenant" He said deadpan as they began walking. The Turians all looked and whispered among themselves as the two officers walked towards the temple in front of them. It was a large impressive building with ornate symbols carved around the doorway. Uhura smiled and traced them with her hands before going inside.

The air was instantly cooler inside the temple and she felt like she could relax her eyes now there was no glare. The only lights in the room where from large dishes of burning oil held up by chains attached to the walls and a strange white glare coming from the statue in the middle. Uhura frowned.

The statue itself didn't look Turian at all. It looked Human; it reminded her of the Buddha statues back on earth.

"Captain Kirk, I presume?" A deep voice rang. Both Uhura and Kirk turned to face the voice and nodded at the Turian. "I am Garrus of the Turian Empire. It is a pleasure to meet you" He said.

"Like wise, this is my communications officer Lieutenant Uhura" The Turian nodded in greeting to her.  
"You seem shocked Captain" He stated, his head tilted to the side.

"Um well it's just that I didn't expect you to speak fluent English. That's why Uhura is with me, she was going to translate" Garrus looked at Uhura in surprise.

"You speak Turian? It is not an easy language to learn. I'm impressed" He said. Uhura smiled and blushed lightly at the compliment. "I will be interested to speak with you more about your learning process"

"Of course"

"Well if you're ready I'll contact my ship" Kirk said. Garrus shook his head.

"One moment, I need you to look over something with me before we go" Garrus said before turning to Uhura, "Do feel free to look around the temple" Uhura nodded. She didn't like being kept out of things but it was made apparent that their discussion was none of his business.

Slowly she wandered towards the stone steps towards the statue at the top, fascinated by it.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" A voice came from her left and Uhura turned to see a female Turian standing near her. Uhura nodded.

"Yes, who is she?" She said. The Turian walked closer to her but her eyes remained on the statue.

"She doesn't have a name. Our people just know her as the Protector of the light" She said, "She came to our planet in a time of great need to rid us of evil. It is said that she was a living weapon with unbelievable power and that her spirit still lives within that statue"

Uhura smiled thinking about such a brave and powerful woman. She wasn't exactly a feminist, but she could appreciate when men didn't get all the glory.

"It is also written that when evil will return, she will seek out a person to empower to rid the universe of the problem" The Turian giggled.

"What kind of evil?" Uhura asked and the Turian shrugged.

"It could be anything. An evil act or person who fate has deemed unworthy of keeping their life" She laughed "Of course, it's just a story but she gives our people strength"

The Turian woman dismissed herself once again leaving Uhura standing on her own in front of the statue when something caught her eye. The symbols on the statue, the same as the symbols on the doorway, were glowing. Pulsing in silver and blue.

Slowly she made her way up the steps towards the figure, transfixed by the glowing colours and suddenly she found that she didn't have control of her body anymore. She wasn't walking; she was being pulled towards it. She began to feel warm; the tips of her fingers began to tingle.

She barely heard Kirk's voice shouting at her to get out and suddenly the air began to get thick, clogging her lungs and filling her chest until she couldn't take another breath. It was too much for her to handle, the tingling had turned to burning and her eyes felt heavy.

The last thing Uhura would remember was Jim catching her before she hit the stone steps.

------------------------------------------------------------

"So is she going to be alright?"

"Quiet Jim, let me work"

"Bones, is she going to be alright?"

"Yes and it's just lucky she didn't split her head open on those steps "

The first thing Uhura noticed was how clear everything sounded. Despite McCoy and Kirk's voices she could hear everything. She nurses talking quietly at their stations, the engines in the lower decks, every little beep and whir was audible, which confused her considering she was sure she was lying in sick bay.

She lay quietly deciding that she didn't quite want to open her eyes, not yet. The sick bay doors slid open and she could hear footsteps marching across to where her bed was and where the two other officers stood.

"What happened?" a smooth voice said coolly. Spock voice was low and tense, betraying his calm exterior. It was obvious to anyone who knew Spock enough that he was furious. Kirk put his hands up in front of him in defence not wanting to be subjected to another beating from the Vulcan.

"We're not sure, some kind of energy field inside the temple knocked her out but she's fine, right Bones?" Kirk said looking to McCoy for some serious help. McCoy turned around and crossed his arms to address Spock directly. His face was softer than his stance.

"She's going to be fine. All her vitals look normal and healthy, a slight increase in brain activity but that is most likely just extra adrenaline" he said. Spock nodded in understanding looking down at Uhura's unconscious form. His eyes softened with worry and Kirk nudged McCoy.

"Well if you need me I will be on the bridge" He muttered quietly, giving Spock some privacy as he waited for Uhura to wake up. Gently he reached out and held her in a rare display of affection. It wasn't that he was never affectionate towards her but it was rare that it was in public. McCoy hid a small smile, pretending that he hadn't seen anything.

After a minute of deciding that she wasn't going to hear anything else she decided to open her eyes. Without blinking she looked all around her as best she could from her position on the bed. Her vision was different too; suddenly everything was brighter, sharper, and clearer. Spock shifted position, still holding her hand, so that she could see him.

"Nyota?" he said softly. She looked directly into his eyes and smiled, finding comfort in his presence.

"Hello" She said quietly, "Why am I in sick bay?" Spock arched his eyebrow.

"There was a...incident on the surface and you were knocked unconscious" he said, his voice still soft and intimate, as if it were only the two of them in the room. Uhura smiled.

"I really hope Jim isn't in one of these beds too after another Vulcan beating" She teased. The corners of his mouth lifted in the tiniest smile.

"I came to the conclusion that the incident was not his fault, in fact, without him you may have had a severe head injury also"

"Ah Uhura, good, you're awake. How do you feel?" McCoy asked walking over with a scanner, running it over her head.

"I feel fine, really. Not a scratch" She said cheerfully. McCoy nodded.

"Good, I'm going to give you a shot, it's just some painkillers to be safe" He said filling a needle, "Everything looks normal so I don't see any reason to keep you here BUT..." He said, holding his finger up as a warning while Uhura beamed at the thought of being let out. She was sure she would have been kept in for days.

"One twinge, one tiny pain or strange feeling anywhere and I want you to report back here ASAP. I don't care if it's just a headache, you get back here!"

"I will ensure that you're instructions are followed Doctor" Spock said. McCoy nodded and allowed Uhura to hop off the bed.

She frowned, expecting to feel sore or at least tired. But she didn't. It was the opposite, she felt like she'd never had this much energy in her life. There was still a small strange tingling sensation in her finger tips but she decided not to mention it. It wasn't unbearable and mentioning it would mean she would be spending another few hours in sick bay.

"Have you met Garrus yet?" She asked as her and Spock walked through the corridors. They used to receive an odd sideways glance here and there from other members of the crew curious about their situation. Now their relationship was common knowledge and nobody seemed to bother. Not aboard the enterprise.

"Yes. He seems like a very interesting man" He said with a small frown, "He was very apologetic about the incident that took place on his home world"

"Really? How so?" She asked opening the door to her quarters. They both stood at the door.

"I believe he feel it reflects badly on his race" He said simply. Uhura scrunched her nose in distaste. That wasn't how she felt at all.

"Ah Lieutenant Uhura, I am so glad to see that you are not harmed" The Turian's voice came as if from nowhere and made Uhura jump slightly. From the left Garrus approached her doorway.

"Garrus, I'm fine. Not a mark on me" She said lightly. Garrus nodded in thought.

"It is remarkable that you are awake so soon, if you would permit me, I wish to discuss your experience" He said. Uhura was about to answer when she was cut off.

"I'm afraid the Lieutenant is rather worn from her day and wishes to rest" Spock said, his voice hard and slightly strained. Garrus starred at him in silence for a moment, his small, almost neon blue eyes taking in the Vulcan's posture and face.

"I see" He looked to Uhura, "Another time perhaps. If you'll excuse me"

Uhura and Spock watched as Garrus walked away from them, Uhura trying not to giggle while Spock looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that?" She exclaimed, highly amused by his sudden action. He didn't reply but she knew he wanted her to elaborate. "Suddenly answering for me?"

"I simply assumed that you would prefer to rest as opposed to having an in depth discussion at this time" he said innocently. She narrowed her eyes at him and in that moment hated the fact that Spock had a perfect poker face.

"Hmm, alright then" She said, admitting defeat, "You're lucky I am actually tired. I'll see you after your shift"

----------------------------------------------------

"And you're certain it's her?"

"I saw the transfer myself; I don't have one doubt in my mind"

"Alright then, I want you to confirm it first. If you're wrong then the human will be of no use to us"

"And when I do confirm?"

"Then we will be contact you for an emergency teleport. Saren out"


	3. Knife Party

Hey all! Thank you all for the lovely reviews. For the record, this isn't so much a cross over with Mass Effect (Well done to those who noticed the Turians :D) so much as I'm politely borrowing an alien race (Simply because I think the Turians look cool) I will be including other Sci-Fi references also, keep an eye out for them!

----------------------------------------------

Although rest had sounded like a good idea it turned out to not be as easy as it seemed. Uhura gave a ragged sigh as she flipped onto her back, frowning hard at the ceiling. She didn't feel right. It was like something was buzzing inside her gut, her fingers still tingling. It wasn't painful but God it was annoying.

Another growl escaped her lips as she threw herself off the bed and stalked towards her closet. Maybe some exercise would do her good. Quickly she threw on a pair of black shorts and a black tank top, not even bothering to tie her long hair back or pull on her boots.

She grinned as the cool recycled air hit her when her doors slid open and she began her brisk walk towards the ship's gym, hoping that it wouldn't be too crowded. Without realizing her walk soon turned into a jog and she sped along the corridors, only pausing when something or someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

"And just where do you think you're going?" A familiar drawl sounded in her ear. She looked from the hand on her arm to the confused and worried face of doctor McCoy.

"You were just in a pretty serious accident, do you really think you should be running around the ship?" He asked. Uhura looked sheepish at him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't seem to keep still! I was only going to the gym for a run, then I promise I'll go right back to my quarters" He looked her up and down for a moment then sighed.

"Alright fine but remember what I said, you feel anything wrong and you come straight to sick bay!" He said quietly letting go of her arm. "You know technically I should be telling Spock about this!"

"No! No no no! You can't, he'd kill me!" She said, shaking her head quickly. "I told him I was resting" McCoy suddenly grinned at her and tried not to laugh.

"I doubt he'd kill you darlin', he'd certainly not be happy but he's down on the ships record as your partner so if anything goes wrong regarding you he's our first point of contact" Uhura paused and shot him a confused look.

"He is? Since when?" She asked. McCoy just shrugged.

"About a month or so after the Nero incident, I take it you didn't know about this then?" Uhura shook her head. "Well he is, anyway, I'll let you go but remember what I said!"

"Yeah yeah, sick bay"

As McCoy walked away Uhura did the same but slower than before, a huge grin on her face. He was listed as her partner, on record, for everyone to see and more to the point, for everyone in Star Fleet to see. That also included all of his superiors and suddenly Uhura felt special.

Not that she didn't always feel special when he was around, it amazed her that he was with her and how much he was willing to try and adapt to being with her. He was certainly a little less clinical where she was concerned. With a happy skip she entered the ship's gym.

It wasn't crowded at all, in fact, she was the only one in the large room. With an 'Hmm' sound she scanned the place, trying to decide where best to start.

Treadmill? No, she felt like she could run for days and not get tired and didn't really want to test the theory.

Weights? She didn't want to build muscle, she wanted to keep herself tone but slim.

'May as well start at the beginning' she thought to herself and settled onto the huge blue mat in the middle of the room to start stretching. The motions felt comforting, stretching her should have been aching body was doing wonders for her mind, helping her relax into an almost trance. She didn't even notice the doors opening as she bent forwards, placing her hands on the floor to stretch out her back muscles.

"Hello Lieutenant Uhura" She suddenly shot up and spun around to face Garrus, the doors sliding shut behind him.

"Oh! Hello Garrus, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here" She said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable around the Turian. She didn't like the way he was looking at her with his small curious eyes.

"The captain informed me that I could explore the recreational areas of the ship for my own pleasure. I expected you to be resting, as your Vulcan friend had informed me" He said. Uhura blushed.

"I apologize for Spock, he can sometimes be a little abrasive but he doesn't mean it" She said. Garrus let out a short spurt of a laugh.

"Oh Lieutenant I am certain that he does mean it" He walked slightly closer into the room, "At least when it concerns you. I am aware Vulcan's are most protective towards their mates" Uhura didn't move or say anything.

"Tell me Uhura, how do you feel?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I feel fine..."

"No, how do you really feel?" He pressed.

"...Like I have too much energy. It's like I can't keep still and everything is so much...brighter. My vision, my hearing..." She trailed off once she realized that Garrus wasn't blinking or moving.

"Hmm yes, something is different" He growled, "I believe a test is in order"

Uhura frowned, not understanding his words, but she felt rooted to the stop despite her fear. She desperately wanted to run past him to get out of the large room, or to contact the captain or Spock or McCoy, anybody who might be able to help her.

There was a sharp ping in the air as three blades appeared from the arm of the Armour Garrus wore and he pulled the first knife out.

"Garrus...what are you doing?!" She exclaimed, her frantic eyes going between the knife in his hand, his face and the door behind him.

"If you are what I believe you to be then this shouldn't be a problem"

She was ready to question what he was talking about but the statement soon died on her lips. With one sudden movement the knife in his hand was flying towards her, swinging and twirling through the air.

Without giving the action a second thought, Uhura's left hand swung swiftly up knocking the blade out of the air. The only sound in the room was the clatter of the metal as it hit the floor and Uhura's heavy breathing.

"Computer, security breach in rec room 3!" She shouted, " Alert Captain Kirk and Commander Spock!"

--------------------------------------------

"Captain, I'm reading a security breach in rec room 3" Chekov said, "Sent by Lieutenant Uhura"

Spock suddenly spun around from his post and stood up behind the captains' chair. Kirk looked from him to Chekov.

"On screen"

It only took one second exactly for Spock to register that Uhura was cornered by Garrus. His eyes narrowed and his jaw set, his fingers digging into the back of the captains chair causing his knuckles to go white.

"Garrus stand down!" Her voice rang out through the bridge, it was all the proof Spock needed and he spun on his heel, stalking towards the turbo lift.

"Security to rec room 3, on the double!" Kirk shouted, getting out of the chair and following Spock, "Sulu, you're in charge until I get back!"

---------------------------------------------

"Very interesting" He said, "but once is not enough to be sure" Slowly he pulled the second knife from his arm, staring at Uhura the whole time.

"Garrus, put the knife down!" She shouted, holding her hands up in front of her in surrender.

"Again" as soon as the words had left his mouth another knife was flying through the air towards her face. Kirk, Spock and the Security team arrived in time to watch her knock it from the air once more, the knife making another loud clang against the floor.

"Garrus" Kirk shouted, "You are ordered to stand down or we will open fire!" He said, nodding to the security team who currently had their phasers pointed in Garrus' direction. He tilted his head to the side.

"Captain, you seem to be unaware of what I am doing" He said, sounding amused, "I am merely proving a point"

Without any hesitation, he pulled the last knife and threw it towards Uhura. It was as if she no longer had control over her arms and in the blink of an eye she was able to deduct that she wouldn't be able to knock the knife away at its current speed. A loud clap rang through the rec room.

She was aware all eyes were on her. She knew Spock was practically having a heart attack, although his face didn't obviously show it, she could see his jaw clenched and his knuckles white around the handle of his phaser. She knew all of this but couldn't tear her eyes away from the knife, sandwiched between her hands, inches in front of her face.

"Get him to the brig!" She could hear Kirk shouting as she stood trembling. She didn't even notice McCoy come up beside her until he gently put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the sensation dropping the knife just in front of her feet.

"Shh its okay, you're fine" He said to her but she didn't look at him. Her eyes were still on the knife.

----------------------------------

He was laughing as they hauled him to the brig, not that any of the humans knew why. It was most certainly her, those reflexes couldn't have been anything else. He allowed himself to be dragged there, it wasn't like the Star Fleet force field could hold him for long.

They threw him inside the small cell that was far from the comfort of his diplomatic quarters he had been given on first boarding the ship. To his surprise, the Vulcan walked up in front of the field. His dark, almost black, eyes burning at the Turian.

"I suppose you're here to quote Star Fleet regulations at me?" Garrus sneered. Spock said nothing, his head tilted to the side. Garrus suddenly realized he was alone in the area and that if he wanted, the Vulcan could step in and beat him within an inch of his life.

"I am here to inform you that if you come anywhere near Lieutenant Uhura again the last thing you will feel is my hand on your spine before I dislocate it. Are we clear?"

"That your version of a threat Vulcan..."

"Are. We. Clear." He spat. Garrus stared at him for a moment, taking in everything about his posture and his face. Something told him that Spock was deadly serious.

"Yeah. I got it"


	4. Hello, I'm the voice inside your head

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Please do keep them up; it helps me figure out what I'm doing right and wrong.

-----------------------------------------

By the time Spock made it from the Brig to the medical bay, Uhura was already propped on a bed looking less than happy to be there. He watched, walking closer, as her face scrunched up when blood was taken from her arm. He knew she never really liked needles to begin with. Just as he got to the bed surrounded by McCoy, Kirk and various nurses Kirk turned around to face him.

"Where were you? I figured you'd be the first one here" He said. Spock looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes flicking to the floor for just a moment before looking back at Kirk.

"I was...explaining protocol to our guest" He said simply. Kirk scoffed at him.

"Yeah I bet you were" He muttered looking back at Uhura, now attempting to get off the bed. The action was in vain as she was pushed back by McCoy each time.

"Stay still sweetheart, the sooner I'm done here then the sooner you can go!" McCoy said to her. She didn't look pleased but she stopped struggling.

"Uhura, I have to ask, how the hell did you do that?" Kirk said, "I mean I've never, ever seen anyone do anything close!" She sighed.

"I don't know. It was like everything slowed down, I could see exactly when it was going to hit me and how much force to use to knock it out of the way" She said, frustrated about not being able to explain what was happening to her.

"Okay fair enough but what about catching the damn thing between your hands. I KNOW that is impossible" McCoy said. Uhura let out a frustrated sigh.

"I didn't have time to knock it out of the way at the speed it was going" She said.

"You make it sound so simple..." Kirk said. Uhura didn't feel the need to respond. That would only lead to more questions that she didn't feel like answering.

"That's...weird" McCoy said suddenly from the side of the room, holding up a PADD with Uhura's test results on it.

"What's weird?" Kirk asked. Spock raised an eyebrow, his shoulders tense.

"Uhura, your body no longer produces lactic acid" McCoy said, "For those of you who don't know" He looked to Kirk, "Lactic acid is the stuff inside your muscles. When you've been working out a lot or put the body under stress it's the stuff that gives the pain in your muscles and the fitter you are, the less of it you produce. Uhura doesn't have any"

"So...what? Is that bad? Is that what caused it?" She asked, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable having all these people staring down at her.

"It won't do you any harm at all, in fact it'll make things easier for you but that doesn't explain those reflexes" McCoy said, walking over to Spock and Kirk.

"He said that if I was what he believed me to be then what he was about to do shouldn't be a problem" Uhura said, "I think I need to talk to Garrus"

"No" the response from Spock was so strong and sudden that everyone jumped slightly at his voice. She met his eyes for the first time since he entered the room and her heart almost broke for him. Although his face would never show it, his eyes were giving everything away. Fear, anxiety, anger, love, she could see it all. She could never understand why people like Kirk told her that they didn't believe Vulcans could feel. To her, it was written all over Spock's face.

"But Spock, he could give us some valuable information..." Kirk tried to argue his point.

"With all due respect Captain, it is not to be discussed. Lieutenant Uhura is too close to the situation to go near the prisoner" Spock said. Kirk nodded in agreement.

"I actually agree with you, Uhura won't be part of it, but you're not going to do it alone"

"Captain?"

"I'll come with you. No offence Spock, but sometimes when it comes to emotional situations, you can let your anger slip" He said, remembering Spock's terrifyingly strong grip around his throat. Spock gave him what could have been considered a smirk.

"Understood Captain"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

All three of the men jumped at the sound of Uhura's irate voice. She was sitting with scowl on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not deaf, I'm not unconscious and I'm not dead so stop talking about me like I'm not even in the room!" She snapped. Suddenly she swung her legs over and pushed herself off the bed, a scowl still on her face.

"Honestly, you could choke on the amount of testosterone flying around this place" She said before walking away. McCoy stepped forwards.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? We're..." He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Uhura spun around and glared at him.

"No! We are done here!"

The room was silent as the three men watched her stalk out of the medical bay, Kirk's mouth hanging open at the sudden outburst. McCoy put a hand on Spock's shoulder.

"You'll be pleased to know that the replicators also replicate flowers"

---------------------------------------------

By the time she had gotten to her quarters she had calmed down a considerable amount, enough to feel slightly guilty for shouting at everyone when they just wanted to help.

After a long relaxing shower and changing into black baggy pajama pants and a black tank top, Uhura couldn't decide what she wanted to do with herself. She was still restless and full of energy. With an exasperated sigh she threw her body down onto the sofa, the coffee table in front of it shaking with the force.

"What to do...what to do..." She muttered to herself, sitting up and staring at the white Star Fleet mug that was sitting on the table. There was a sudden scraping along the table as the mug slid to the left a fraction. Uhura blinked. She most definitely had not touched the mug.

She urgently leaned forward to give the mug closer inspection. It was just an ordinary mug and the ship wasn't moving in a way that would cause it to slide. She looked thoughtful for a moment, concluding that when the mug moved she had been concentrating on it very hard.

"I wonder..." she said out loud to herself, her gaze going back to the mug. She thought hard staring at the white object on the table; she thought that she wanted it to move but to the right this time.

Slowly and shaky to start, the mug began to slide along that table. She broke eye contact with the mug and it stopped. She was breathing hard.

"Alright, I've had a long day and I've not slept in over twenty four hours. My mind is just playing tricks on me" She told herself out loud, "And now I'm talking to myself. I must be going crazy..."

She began to pace the room, her mind moving a million miles a minute. What if it had been her? She had already somehow managed to not only deflect two knives but then catch one between the palms of her hands. Logically she should be dead. She sighed, taking a seat back on the sofa and looking at the mug.

"Alright Star Fleet issue mug, it's just you and me"

-------------------------------------------

"Commander, I think you'll find I've come nowhere near the Lieutenant so there is no need for you to make good on your threat" Garrus said, watching Spock and Kirk with wary eyes as they walked into the Brig. Kirk dismissed the two security members for a moment, leaving them alone.

"We are here because we require information from you" Spock said, his voice hard. Kirk leaned against the side of the cell, careful not to touch the field.

"I do not know what you're talking about" Garrus said. Kirk sneered.

"You know damn well what we're talking about, you know something about what happened to Uhura and we need to know" He spat. Garrus laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry Captain but I'm not at liberty to share that information with you" He looked towards Spock, "However if the Lieutenant wishes to speak with me, I will be more than happy to talk with her"

"You should be well aware that is not an option" Spock growled. Garrus laughed once more, taking in the Vulcan's face.

"It really is touching how much you try to protect her Commander Spock", He said, standing up and walking until he was as close as he could get to the invisible barrier, "I wonder...how long it will be until you lose her as well?"

"Step back Garrus" Spock growled, his voice low and dangerous. Kirk could see the heat building between the two and decided it was best for him to step in before a fight began.

"Garrus, all we want from you is information. It's that easy, co-operate and we may put in a good word for you in court" Kirk said. Garrus shrugged.

"I already told you who I would speak to. This conversation is over Captain" He turned away and sat back on his cot leaving no evidence that the conversation would start again.

"Come on Spock, Maybe Uhura's calmed down now" Kirk said quietly, his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder and guiding him out of the door.

----------------------------------------------------

His hands were balled into fists the whole way down the corridor; his shoulders were so tense they were starting to hurt. He hadn't felt this much anger since his planet was destroyed and his mother lost.

He had to push that aside for now since for all he knew Uhura was still very upset. She must be terrified or at least very confused and it was frustrating him also that he couldn't think of any way to help her. Maybe threatening the Turian was some deep rooted primal way of defending her.

He walked up to her door and paused, frowning when it didn't open straight away. She must have locked it, he guessed but he couldn't pin point why. Maybe she didn't want to see anybody? Maybe she specifically didn't want to see him? He shook his head and put it from his mind. The logical thing to do would be to sort out any problems they were having straight away.

"Computer, Commander Code nine five two Delta Bravo" He said clearly and the door beeped and slid open.

He was prepared for her tears, he was prepared for her shouting at him and he was even prepared for some kind of projectile to fly his way. However he was not prepared for the image in front of him.

There sat Uhura on her small sofa, her eyes locked on what appeared to be a Star Fleet issue mug that was floating in mid air. He stood perfectly still, afraid to break her out of whatever trance she was in but it was clear she was the one controlling the levitating object.

"Nyota?" He said softly taking a step towards her. Suddenly she snapped her head towards him in surprise at his presence, losing control of the mug and sending it crashing to the table with a smash as it shattered. The noise made her look back to the area the mug had landed, now full of ceramic shrapnel.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I...didn't know the door was locked" She stammered, her lungs gasping for breath. Spock moved slowly towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She looked bewildered which was no surprise to Spock.

"I...Yeah, I feel fine" She said, "I mean, you saw that right? I'm not losing my mind?" She asked. Spock nodded.

"I did but I cannot understand how you were able to achieve that stage of Psynchokinesis" He said puzzled, "Humans do not hold that ability"

She didn't bother to answer him, she just sighed. Tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her and was relieved when wrapped hers around his waist.

"I realize that you must be scared" He said quietly, "And I apologize that I am inexperienced when it comes to dealing with these situations but...I am trying" Uhura smiled up at him.

"You're doing just fine to me" She sniffed against his chest. She pulled away and looked up at his worried face.

"Spock, I need to go and talk to Garrus"


	5. Small talk

To those of you who think that my Spock is being too emotional: The idea here is that Spock is trying to be less clinical for Nyota, I'm sorry if I didn't make that as clear as it should have been at the start. In the first chapter in the _italics_ section he says _"But every time I look at you, I find myself perfectly willing to push aside these teachings" _Anyway, I'm writing my Spock a little more open since in my time frame he and Nyota have been together for at least 3 years now (Counting her time at the Academy.)

--------------------------------------------

She hadn't even bothered to get changed out of her pajamas and Spock felt he was in no position to even suggest that she put on something else. If he was honest with himself, the outfit she was wearing certainly covered more than other outfits he'd seen her wear to bed.

"Now you remember what I told you?" He asked as they walked. In the back of his mind he found it mildly amusing that without her boots on she was suddenly a few inches shorter and even though she wasn't in her uniform she was still striding out as if she was on duty.

"Yes, I've not to go near the field and if he says anything inappropriate I've to leave immediately" She said, smiling at him. "You know, for someone who prides themselves on controlling their emotions, I can read you like an open book" She giggled.

Spoke frowned. He wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable being so open, even if he was trying to be a little less closed off. He was aiming for small steps, Uhura seemed to drag humanity out of him kicking and screaming.

They entered the brig, Uhura shuddering as her bare feet hit the metal floor. She walked over and sat down at the top of the shallow stairs that lead down to the front of the brig, Spock stood behind her against the wall.

"Ah Lieutenant, I was wondering how long it would be until you came to see me" Garrus said, getting up from his cot at the back of the small room and walking towards the field. Uhura nodded at him.

"Garrus," She began "What you did was totally out of line"

"No, what I did was necessary" He said, kneeling at the field. She was sitting so he thought he might as well. "You would have been happy to go along ignoring those new little skills you have. I simply brought them to the surface"

"Hey! I made that mug levitate on my own..."

"A mere magic trick in comparison to what you can actually do" He scoffed. Uhura frowned.

"Garrus, what is happening to me?" She asked simply. The Turian looked at her and contemplated not telling her, making her figure it out on her own, but what would that achieve? His superiors needed her at her full potential and it would only make the process longer.

"Alright, you remember the statue you saw at the temple?" Uhura nodded, "Our people say it is a spirit, an entity, of a warrior who came to our planet many decades ago. The warrior would only make herself known when there was danger that needed taken care of"

"That was the story I was told..."

"That is the fairytale version" He snapped, "What has happened is a DNA replicated transfer. That entity that resides in that statue won't come out unless it senses someone compatible, congratulations, which would be you" Uhura nodded in understanding.

"So...this isn't harmful to me right?" She asked. Garrus shook his head.

"Not at all, quite the opposite in fact. You are essentially a living weapon" He said. Uhura stared at him, not realizing that Spock was doing the same thing.

"W...when will I go back to normal?" She asked quietly. Garrus shrugged.

"Well it depends, the entity stays until whatever threat it believes to be out there is gone" He smiled at her and Spock's jaw tightened. "So I guess you're going to be like this until further notice"

Uhura sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. Spock was about to move to finish the conversation before Uhura spoke again.

"What can I do?"

"Well...what have you done so far?" Garrus asked. Uhura shrugged.

"Obviously you were there for the knife dodging and I moved something using just my mind" She said. As freaked out as she was, she sort of had fun with the mug as she learned how to control and move things. It was only when Spock startled her did she drop it.

"That is only the tip of the iceberg" He said, pulling himself up and pacing the cell, "You have exceptionally heightened combat abilities for a start; I wouldn't want to take you on. Heightened agility, heightened senses, you name it you can probably do it" He sounded less interested than he actually was, feigning complete nonchalance.

"So what? I'm super human?" She asked. Garrus nodded with an amused smile on his face.

"In a way...I suppose you are" He said, "Being honest, it is probably easier for you to demonstrate than for me to tell you"

---------------------------------------------

"No way Uhura, I'm sorry but it's just not happening!" Kirk exclaimed. Uhura had left Garrus back in his cell with the view of asking Kirk's permission to let him out in order to teach her a little more about what was happening to her.

"But Captain he can teach me what the hell is going on. He can help me make some sense of all this" She said, her eyes going wide and sad. Kirk shook his head.

"And what do you think of this Spock?" He asked. There was a pause before the Vulcan shifted his shoulders and looked between Uhura and Kirk.

"Against my better judgment I believe that Lieutenant Uhura has a point. He is the only person aboard this ship who has knowledge of the entity" He said, Uhura beamed at him and looked back to Kirk with a small but smug smile. "However I do not trust our Turian guest and I do not think that Uhura should be in direct contact" Kirk nodded.

"I agree. Alright Uhura if you want your little sparring match then you got it but it won't be against Garrus" He said, a grin suddenly lighting up his face, "It'll be against me"

"Jim?"

"Captain?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh come on Uhura, are you honestly telling me that you're going to pass up a chance to try and take a swing at me?" He teased. Uhura looked pensive.

"But we don't know what I can do! You could be seriously hurt" She said. Spock nodded.

"I agree it would be unwise to put yourself at such a risk" Spock said knowing fine well that is words were in vain. Look who he was talking to.

"Uhura it's the only way I'll let you do this" he said simply "Take it or leave it" She nodded.

"Alright but we better have McCoy there just in case" She said still unsure of the idea. Kirk nodded.

"Great, tomorrow in rec room 3 at 0900 hours" He looked to Spock, "Make sure security has Garrus in stun cuffs. I don't want to take any chances with this guy. He steps a toe out of line and he'll be knocked out"

For where she was sitting in front of Kirk's desk, Uhura suddenly let out a huge yawn and did nothing to hide it. She blinked a few times after in a vain attempt to stop her eyes from drooping. Kirk gave her an amused smile.

"Lieutenant, when is the last time you slept?" She thought about lying but she knew it would be no use, even if Kirk bought it (Which was unlikely) Spock was standing right behind her and knew exactly when the last time she slept was. She shrugged.

"I don't know..." Kirk looked at the computer on his desk.

"Alright, well in that case you have 12 hours to get some rest. That's an order lieutenant" he said walking over to her, picking her up by her shoulders and directing her out of the room. He then looked to Spock.

"And you're shift ended two hours ago" he said pointing at the Vulcan, "Honestly, it's like I'm on a ship full of insomniacs and work-a-holics"

---------------------------------------------------

Despite her fatigue she couldn't help but smile to herself as they walked down the corridor in perfect silence. Silence didn't bother her; she wasn't someone who needed to fill every waking moment with noise. It was Spock who broke their silence first, his curiosity taking over.

"What are you smiling for?" He asked. She smiled a lot he had noticed. Sometimes it was for no reason at all other than she was contented but sometimes it was for a very specific reason and she wasn't telling him. This was one of those moments. She looked at him, her smile still plastered on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She answered sweetly. He raised his eyebrow at her as they continued to walk.

"I believe that you do and I am most curious as to why. You have had a very tiring day and I wouldn't expect you to be in such...high spirits" He said. She knew what he was saying made sense, it always did. That was his logical side breaking through.

They arrived at her quarters and entered, the door sliding shut behind them. Spock noticed that the shattered cup was still lying all over the floor and made a note to clean it for her since she was still exhausted. The grin remained on her face as she sat down on her sofa.

"I will tidy away that mess for you" He said but Uhura shook her head.

"No, let me try something" She said. She stared hard at the cup pieces, concentration written all over her face. Spock watched on in amazement as her eyes began to cloud over, swallowing the brown pools in a mist until they could no longer be seen.

She could see everything right down to the molecules that they were made from. She could see all the tiny fragments of china and as she thought of moving them they began to gravitate towards one another on the table in front of her. The pieces began to fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, the molecules in each piece bonding with its partner until the mug was as it once was. There was no trace of it ever being broken.

"Fascinating" Spock muttered to himself, watching as her eyes returned to her normal brown colour. She looked up at him with a shy smile.

"All clean" She said quietly. Spock moved to sit next to her.

"How did you do that?" He asked. Uhura shrugged.

"I...don't know really. I just thought about it and it happened" She said noticing the confusion on his face. "I know it must be frustrating for you to not understand what's going on. I'm frustrated too! You need to just...trust me" He was still and Uhura could swear she could see the cogs in his head working.

"I do trust you Nyota" He looked down and took her hands in his own, "I am worried for you. I fear your mind is not equipped to deal with the strain"

"My mind is doing fine so far" She said attempting to hide any indignation that she may have felt. She knew he wasn't being insulting. "Come on, let's go to bed"

She was facing him with her eyes closed but the smile still remained on her face, he could see it through the darkness.

"Nyota?" he whispered, "You didn't answer my question"

"What question?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"Oh...a little blue bird told me some information today" She said continuing to smile. He frowned. A bird had no way of communicating information to humans and he wasn't aware of any form of wildlife aboard the Enterprise. Uhura opened her eyes and saw his expression, trying to not laugh at his confusion. "It's an earth expression that people use when they don't want to reveal who told them something" She clarified.

He was still confused.

"What piece of information is that then?" He asked. Uhura grinned.

"I'm on the ships log as your partner" She said simply. He closed his eyes, suddenly very grateful that the lights were off and she couldn't see the light green blush on his cheeks.

"I assumed it would be logical for us to have a first point of contact should an emergency arise" He said. Uhura was still grinning. She knew fine well that wasn't the only reason. He continued.

"And I suppose I also knew that it would convey how serious my intentions are towards you" He said softly. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you"


	6. Big Bada Boom

She watched from her peripheral vision as Garrus was marched into the large gym. He was flanked by two large security officers. Uhura stood across the large mat in the middle of the room watching as Kirk stretched on the opposite side of the mat. He was clad in a pair of baggy khaki trousers and a black tightly fitted tank top, a smug smile all over his face.

"Alright Garrus, you know the rules, if you step a foot out of line those cuffs are going to knock you to the ground" Kirk said, pointing at the Turian. Garrus nodded.

"I have been told a number of times Captain, I think I get the message" He sighed. Kirk and Spock both frowned at him before turning their attentions back to Uhura.

"Alright Lieutenant, this is a onetime deal so make it count" Kirk said. Uhura walked towards him looking confused.

"Okay, No laughing allowed but I really don't know what I'm doing here" She said. She looked to Garrus who shrugged at her as if nothing was out of the ordinary. His nonchalance was starting to grate on her.

"It's very simple; you just need to concentrate on doing what comes naturally. Don't try and think about it, just do it" He said. Uhura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, as if any of this comes naturally to me!" She huffed.

They started slowly, Kirk throwing gentle punches and Uhura blocking them but she soon discovered herself becoming frustrated at the slow pace.

"Come on Jim, do this right!" She snapped as she flipped a block and turned it into a punch, catching Kirk on the jaw. It took the captain by surprise and knocked him backwards. He steadied himself and rubbed his jaw.

"Alright fine! Let dance!"

Without warning she jumped into the air landing a hard kick to his shoulder, allowing herself to twist her body in mid air and kick out with her other leg, knocking Kirk clean over onto his back. Once she had landed back on her feet she scrambled over to him.

"Oh my God, Jim are alright?" She said, kneeling over him as he lay winded on the floor. He nodded and slowly began to get his breath back.

"ye...yeah, I'm fine" He coughed, "Jeez how did you do that?" He asked. Uhura shrugged and didn't bother answering. She was getting a little bored of that particular question.

Spock watched on in amazement as she pulled Kirk off the mat and they continued to fight, not that it was much of a fight. Kirk spent most of his time being thrown across the room or down to the mat.

"Doctor, do you not think it would be appropriate to end this?" Spock asked McCoy who was standing next to him at the side of the mat with an amused smile. He chuckled as Kirk landed on the mat once more.

"Are you kidding? It's been awhile since Jim's been put in his place. This is good for him!" He said nodding at the sparring couple.

"She is still holding back" Garrus muttered behind them, a scowl on his face. Neither of the officers bothered to turn around but Spock almost sneered.

She could feel her hands tingling further; they felt like they wanted to explode. She jumped at Kirk and he blocked sending her flipping backwards and sliding on her feet until she was in a crouch. The tingling began to spread from her hands along her arms to her elbows, the sensation bordering between an inch and pain.

Kirk paused watching as she pulled her hands back, the tingling building until her hands began to glow a light green colour as the energy built inside her body. Without warning she suddenly swung her arms forward, her forearms clashing together causing a disc of green glowing light to fly towards Kirk at an alarming speed.

It was so fast one minute he was standing watching her with interest and the next he found himself tossed across the room landing hard on the mat. McCoy, Spock and Uhura ran towards him.

"Jim? Jim can you hear me?" McCoy shouted, kneeling over him. Kirk slowly sat up looking dazed but he wasn't the main focus of Spock's attention.

Her eyes began to feel heavy, her legs began to wobble and she suddenly felt like she couldn't control her weight any longer. She had made peace with the fact she was going to hit the mat with a thud and it was going to be a heavy landing but there was no thud. Instead she felt his strong arms cradle her like she was a sack of feathers, catching her small body before it hit the mat.

He studied her face and body trying to make out any kind of injuries but he found none as her head slumped against his shoulder.

"Get her to sick bay!" McCoy told him as he helped Kirk up from his position on the floor. Garrus chuckled.

"I can assure you Doctor McCoy that there is nothing wrong with her" He said lightly, "The amount of power it takes to produce a sonic blast like that was simply too much for her body to handle. She is simply exhausted" All three men scowled at him.

"Well forgive me if I don't accept your professional opinion" McCoy sneered as they walked past the Turian. "Get him back to the Brig"

--------------------------------------

The Star Fleet security officers weren't exactly gentle throwing Garrus back into his small white room, laughing between one another as they turned the field back on. It didn't matter to him, he wouldn't be stuck in there for much longer.

He waited until he was alone before flipping up a piece of his suit, a small screen buzzing to life.

"Garrus, we were beginning to wonder if you would ever contact us" Saren's voice rang directly into his ear, "Well have you confirmed the transfer?"

"Indeed I have. I've never seen such power before" He said, "General Bell was right to covet this prize"

"Yes and he wants her as soon as possible. Prepare her for transport" Garrus remained silent, blinking rapidly at the screen.

"Did you not just receive the data I just sent you? How the hell do you expect me to subdue that enough for transport?" He demanded. Saren chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll think of something old friend, When you have her, contact the base for transport. Saren out."

He flipped the small screen away and leaned his back against the wall where he sat on his cot. There was no way he could trick her enough into coming into his cell and even if he did there would almost always be a security officer with her or worse, the Vulcan. No, he would have to do the job another way.


End file.
